


It's Nice to Have A Friend

by lazy_storm_clouds



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, I wrote this at like 5am dont judge me, Idk where they at in the second half but they ain't here, Karen Wheeler has one line, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not like years or anything, One-Shot, The Party is mentioned, They're all away in this fic, just a few months, song-fic, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_storm_clouds/pseuds/lazy_storm_clouds
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's It's Nice to Have A Friend. It's a one-shot about Will and Mike pretty much pining until one makes a move. I'm not spoiling anything but read into the ending however you want to.





	It's Nice to Have A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Lover so many times today and couldn't get this one song out of my head. If you like it, please leave me a comment and a kudos!

_Ooh_  
_ Ooh_

Mike exhaled in relief. He wouldn’t have to worry about school for another two weeks. High school was really starting to wear on him- the course work, the social statuses, the lunch, and the lack of time with his friends. They were mostly in different classes and the whole group was only together for lunch. Will was in Mike’s last class, and from a glance, Mike could see he looked similarly relieved.

It had just been the two of them for a few days. Dustin had left earlier in the week because he and his mom were going to see family for Christmas-in Canada. Max had left not too long later, as she was staying with her dad this year. Lucas and El had left at the beginning of the week. Lucas was going to a cousin’s and El and Hopper were going to New York. It was their sixth Christmas together, and Hopper felt it was about time they went. He wanted El to meet her sister and get to know more about places outside Hawkins.

The bell rang a second time, prompting students to hurry from their lockers to the buses or their cars. Mike stood up and looked toward Will, who was already looking at him.

“Want to walk? It’s not windy today and honestly, I forgot Nancy was going to have the car,” Mike asked.

“Sure. It’s been good weather lately, so it shouldn’t be so bad.” Will made for the door prompting Mike to follow.

_Had they really be talking about the weather?_ Mike would’ve hit himself if Will wasn’t right in front of him. _The weather? Really, Mike? So stupid!_

Will didn’t seem to notice Mike’s inner scolding. He threw something in his locker before turning to Mike with a shy smile.

“Do we need to go by your locker?”

It took Mike a second to answer. He was distracted by Will’s smile. Clutching the strap of his bag, Mike shook his head.

“I’m good. Let’s go. Your mom said you could stay until Tuesday right?”

Will’s smile was brighter, “Yeah. My grandparents aren’t coming until Wednesday. And Jonathan’s not back until Thursday. It’ll be fun. I still have clothes at your house right?”

Mike pretended to think about it, knowing he had a drawer in his room filled with nothing but Will’s clothes.

“Yeah,” he grinned.

_School bell rings, walk me home_  
_ Sidewalk chalk covered in snow_  
_ Lost my gloves, you give me one_  
_ "Wanna hang out?" Yeah, sounds like fun_  
_ Video games, you pass me a note_  
_ Sleeping in tents_

Will was going stir crazy. His grandparents had been here for only three days and Jonathan home for only two. He normally wouldn’t be going crazy, but all his friends were gone visiting family. And Mrs. Wheeler had said that they wouldn’t be back until Sunday. Which meant he couldn’t go to Mike’s.

It’d only been a few days since he stayed over, but he missed Mike. It was the first time it had been just _them_ in so long. Almost as long as they’d been friends, actually. It reminded Will of the days in Kindergarten when they’d beg their moms for the other boy to come over to hang out or stay the night. Just thinking about it made some of Will’s stress disappear.

Will sighed. _Maybe he could reread those comics he borrowed from Dustin._

“Will, sweetie, Michael’s here!” His Mimaw’s voice was loud and excited. She’d known Mike for so long, and still became excited every time she saw him. He was always so polite with her and listened to her stories about her neighbors.

_What was Mike doing back already? _Will thought as he made his way to the living room. Yep, there was Mike. He was alone and Will could hear his grandpa’s truck leaving the driveway. They must’ve been on their way out when Mike showed up. Mike looked sheepishly at Will and smiled softly.

“Wanna hang out? We got back early and I thought maybe we could play some video games?” He looked at Will carefully, as if afraid Will would say no. As if Will _could_ say no.

“Sure,” Will beamed. “And if your mom doesn’t mind, you can stay over.”

Mike slipped a hand into his jacket pocket, a laugh already bubbling out of his mouth as he took out a slip of paper. He waved it at Will, still laughing.

“Already got a note from Mom saying I could.”

“A note? We’re not at school,” Will smirked.

“Yeah, but ya know, safety and not bugging our moms and all that.”

Will shook his head before leaning into Mike’s space. Mike welcomed him with an arm around his shoulder.

“Come on, I think we still have that old tent we can even stay in. Jonathan’s staying in my room, anyway.”

_It's nice to have a friend (Ooh)_  
_ It's nice to have a friend (Ooh)_

“Why did we come up to the roof, Will?” Mike carefully looked out at the parking lot below. It was quite a ways down. Not far enough to kill them if they fell, but enough to really hurt.

“I needed some quiet time. Dustin was rambling about Suzie and Lucas wouldn’t stop mumbling about what he should get Max for her birthday,” Will said as he made himself comfortable.

Mike carefully sat by Will. Will relaxed like he was on the beach. Mike probably would’ve died if he would have slipped on sunglasses. He looked so relaxed and not at all bothered that they were probably doing something that could get them grounded for the rest of the year.

“Will. _Come on_. Lucas hasn’t talked about it that much. And Dustin,” he stopped and looked at a tree in the distance. “Okay, you’re right about Dustin.”

Will chuckled. His eyes were on the sky and he was smiling just the slightest bit. Mike almost missed it, but he was slowly leaning back so he was resting near Will.

“Yeah,” Will’s reply was soft. “You were stressed, though. And a nice sunset away from it all helps.”

Mike wasn’t looking at the sunset. Mike was looking at Will look at the sunset. He could see the light pink out of the corner of his eye, but he was focused on the peaceful shine in Will’s green eyes.

Will’s smile was still barely there. Mike knew it was because of how calm and actually at peace he was but he wanted to be the reason Will smiled. _Maybe if he just stretched out his hand-_

_Light pink sky, up on the roof_  
_ Sun sinks down, no curfew_  
_ 20 questions, we tell the truth_  
_ You've been stressed out lately, yeah, me too_  
_ Something gave you the nerve_  
_ To touch my hand_

If Will were asked what he thought would come from bringing Mike Wheeler up to the school roof after hours just to destress by watching the sunset, he wouldn’t know what to say. He’d probably say something about making Mike calm down. He’d been so stressed out about finals and then he became even more stressed when he barely passed his history final.

Will knew a lot of Mike’s stressed stemmed from those awful questions- _Where are you going to college? When do you start college? What are you going to college for?_ Will knew because he’d gotten some of those same questions, just in much less frequency. Will had a lot fewer relatives than Mike. Mike just needed a moment to catch his breath.

Will did too if he was being honest. So, once on the roof, he finally relaxed. He immersed himself in the moment and in Mike’s voice and-_ was that Mike’s handing touching his?_

Will did his best not to flinch away. He didn’t do so well. Mike’s hand retreated immediately. He was lying down completely next to Will at this point and doing his best not to look at him. Will couldn’t stop himself from continually glancing over at Mike. Mike looked even tenser. As if the simple act of barely touching Will’s hand had stressed him out three times as much.

Will flexed his hand and breathed out, “Twenty questions sound good?”

Mike turned towards Will, “I thought you said you came up here for the quiet?”

Will looked at Mike’s hair flopping over his eyes. It was cute and his hands twitched.

“Yeah, but you’re quiet.”

Mike wore an expression of disbelief.

“The rest of the Party would not agree.”

“Yeah, but you’re quiet with me. It’s not bad when you’re talking.”

Will smiled at Mike and Mike smiled back. It was that soft smile Will hadn’t seen in a while. The one that made Mike _Mike_.

_It's nice to have a friend (Ooh)_  
_ It's nice to have a friend (Ooh)_

Will’s smile was infectious. His complete trust, belief, his _everything_ for Mike was conveyed through his smile. Mike couldn’t_ not_ return it.

In a move that was bold even for Mike, he reached for Will’s hand. Will didn’t flinch away this time, just smiled brighter. Mike could feel his cheeks hurting from how wide he was smiling and his cheeks were warm but he didn’t care. He made Will smile like that at him. A dazzling one that just took his breath away.

“Should I ask the first question then?” Will’s voice finally broke the silence. It was getting dark. There were definitely some bugs crawling on the roof near them. And Mike could have sworn he saw a bird land on the roof not long ago. Will wanted to play twenty questions, though. Who was Mike to deny him when he got to hold his hand through it?

_Church bells ring, carry me home_  
_ Rice on the ground looks like snow_  
_ Call my bluff, call you "Babe"_  
_ Have my back, yeah, every day_  
_ Feels like home, stay in bed_  
_ The whole weekend_

Mike’s shoulders felt stiff after sitting in the pew for three hours. It wasn’t usually such a long ceremony, but it was Easter. His mom didn’t usually make him go anymore, but major holidays were the dealbreaker. At least he was able to invite Will. Karen Wheeler had a strict Church-is-for-the-Lord-and-you-don’t-need-to-be-distracted-so-one-friend-only policy. Mike hated it. Mike also found a way around it. Will just being there was distracting.

Will was walking by Mike, shoes crunching on the gravel. He was shaking out his arms and legs. He looked like he was trying to dance, badly. Mike could hear Holly laughing behind them. His mom was probably smiling. She smiled a lot at Will and at anything that could get Holly to laugh.

Mike stopped walking and turned his back to Will, dropping on his knees. Everyone behind him stopped too.

“Mike? Mike, what are you doing,” Will’s voice went up an octave with the touch of panic only Mike could hear.

“C’mon, I’ll give you a piggyback ride. I’m more used to sitting in a pew for that long. You’re not.”

Mike stayed crouched down. Will didn’t do anything after a minute, causing Mike to stand and look at Will. He was looking at everyone else leaving the church and Mike could see his Adam's apple working as he swallowed. Mike glanced at his mom. She didn’t seem to care as she’d already moved onto convincing Holly not to run around in her dress. His dad wasn’t even paying attention. Mike, as subtly as he could, touched Will’s hand briefly.

“Hey, it’s fine, okay,” Mike’s voice came out in a rough whisper.

Will couldn’t even speak, hearing harsh words echoing in his head. He nodded, which was enough for Mike.

Mike turned back around, getting into position. Will climbed on as carefully as he could, but it was awkward and somewhat difficult. Their height difference wasn’t that dramatic anymore so it was a little odd and Will knew he wasn’t exactly as light as a feather. Mike didn’t act as if it bothered him, though. He just grabbed onto Will’s legs and stood. They continued walking to the Wheelers’ car.

“Oh, look at that. Doris, aren’t those two boys such good friends?”

Mike rolled his eyes. Batty Mrs. Bagget was talking too loud again. Doris was her sister who never really said anything other than “Hush, Tilly!” or “Amen!”

As if rehearsed, Doris immediately said, “Hush, Tilly!”

Will’s breath was suddenly in Mike’s ear. It was harsh and warm. It was kinda gross. But it was also Will. So, of course, Mike didn’t mind.

“Did ya hear that, babe? We’re such good friends.”

Will’s light laugh followed. Mike wanted to laugh but he couldn’t breathe. Babe. Will called him _babe_.

Mike’s lack of an answer was concerning Will. He leaned his head closer to Mike’s ear prepared to ask what was wrong when Mike turned his head towards him instead. He had a cheeky smile on his face and a twinkle in his brown eyes.

“Yeah, _babe_. We are.”

Karen waved a hand at the boys, urging them towards the car. They’d fallen behind the others.

“Come on, boys. Let’s get home,” she called out cheerfully.

“Yes,” Mike mumbled. “Let’s get home so I can be a _really_ great friend and kiss Will senseless all weekend.”

Mike felt the heat coming off of Will’s blush before he heard Will’s voice.

“MICHAEL-”

Mike smiled.

_It's nice to have a friend (Ooh)_  
_ It's nice to have a friend (Ooh)_  
_ It's nice to have a friend (Ooh)_  
_ (Ooh)_

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: lazy-storm-clouds


End file.
